1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an openable vehicle rear.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of vehicle rear is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,094. This reference discloses a vehicle rear in which a rear window can be raised over a fixed roof part. In this way, an upper cargo space opening is cleared. Furthermore, the reference describes relative to FIGS. 18 and 19 that a rear hatch which adjoins the lower edge of the rear window can be lowered so that additional bottom cargo space opening is cleared. The top and the bottom cargo space openings jointly define a large cargo space for loading of bulky baggage items.
Published German Patent Application DE 100 18 148 A1 further discloses a vehicle with a cargo space which can be enlarged by extending a cargo space extension which is located in the rear.